Hey There Mr President!
by OtakuKokoro
Summary: (Temporary Hiatus)What would happen if America fell in love with her new president? What would the other countries think about a relationship with a human? Would this new love endanger the secret of the personifications? (Sorry for bad summary) Human Names Used! FEM!America X OC
1. Prolouge

**The following contains Female America X OC. Human names used. Point of View: America (mostly). Also I chose the name Alayna (Uh - LANE- uh) because:**

**1. I don't really like the name Amelia and think it shouldn't be used only because it has the same first 3 letters as America.**

**2. Because i think the name should be closer to the human name (Alfred) and my friends spazzed out when i wanted to use the name Alice (Apparently England's Fem Name).**

**I kept the rest of Americas official name the same (Alfred Foster Jones - Alayna Foster Jones)**

**I Do NOT own Hetalia obviously.**

**My First Fan Fic Please Enjoy. Please Review.**

I watch the elections from my bedroom T.V. at the White House. The youngest candidate ever is running this year. So young that it actually goes against the constitution. The boys name is Greg Dallas, Age 19, His Chocolate hair falls over his flawless pale face. His Stern green orbs somehow make him look younger than he is. I sigh. Am I allowed to fall in love with my boss?

My name is Alayna Foster Jones and I am the personification of The United States of America. I'm Sitting on my bed, still in my hamburger footy PJs, waiting for the votes to be counted. I was surprised when the old prez told me that a 19-year-old was running. Apparently he graduated highschool at 12, then college at 16. After going through his files I decided that he was more than qualified to run me.

"Alright folks," The announcer starts, "The final count is in."

Here it is.

"Our new president id Greg Dallas. The Youngest President!"


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the White House

**Sorry for the last chapter being so short the length will varies with each chapter**. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes!" I yell as I shoot out of bed , put on bright blue jeans, a red tank top with a white star, and slip on my bomber jacket. A smile has extended ear to ear as I dart down the hallway to the president's office. I have about an hour before he my new boss gets here. I set up the red, white, blue streamers and paint a banner that reads:

CONGRATS GREG!.

After I'm done I have about fifteen minutes to kill so I put on some music. I seem to lose track of time because four songs later the door opens as I dance around the room singing.

"I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero," I look up at the doorway to see a young brunette staring at me in confusion. This is the first time I've seen Greg face to face. I pause the music and hug him.

"Um who the heck are you?" He looks down at me.

"Alayna Jones aka THE HERO," I let go of him, "and I'm about to tell to tell you the biggest secret in all of history. Do you know what a personification is?"

He nods. With a grin I continue, "Good. Well every country has a personification. A person to represent a country. A physical, human, the economy is down they are sick. If disaster happens they are hurt. They change and adjust with their people. I am the Personification of The United States of America. You are my new boss."

"Are you serious?" The young president says in obvious shock.

"Yeppers," I giggle, "BTW We also act and look stereo typically to how the people in the country do."

"In other words I have my hands full with you, "He sighs," Anything else I need to know?"

"We are hosting a world meeting tomorrow," I remember.

"A what?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Where all the personifications meet up and attempt to talk out our problems," I explain, "They want to meet you especially my older brother, Artie, since he is way over protective about a 'cute' boy running for president."

"Brother?," He scratches his head, "Countries have families?"

"Think of it historically," I advise. His emeralds suddenly widen.

"So your older brother is the personification of England, right?" A big smile forms on his face with I nod. This kid is smarter than he looks. I'm just surprised he hasn't called security on me like the new guys usually do.

"I should get going now you're a very busy person I suppose," I skip towards the door, " one more thing. I having a sleepover with Mattie and Kiku tonight and you have to come. NO CHOICE. My bedroom is the one with the 'A' painted on the door just down the hall. See you in a few hours!"

With that I leave the newbie to his work and go back to my room. I change back into my footy pajamas, but instead of wearing the upper half I just tie the sleeves around my waist leaving my American Flag bra exposed. I flip through the channels till I find Spongebob Squarepants. I sing along to the theme song. I can't wait for tonight!


	3. Chapter 2: SLEEP OVER!

I hear a gentle knock on my bedroom door. I hop off the bed and open the door to see Greg and all his sexy," Sup Bro?"

His face flushes red as he notices what I am wearing or rather what I'm not. I gesture him to enter my cave. He stares at my multiple flags. Including my blankets.

"Someone's a patriot," The brunette mumbles sarcastically.

"More like a narcissist," A whisper sounds from the doorway. We spin around to see a pair of violet eyes smiling at us. Immediately, I put my twin in a headlock, "Am not!"

"Who's he?" The president walks over to me practically strangling Mattie. I let go of him and after air returns to his lungs he is able to introduce himself," My name is Matthew Williams sir. I'm Canada and Alaynas twin brother."

"I don't understand," Greg shakes Matties hand," If you two are twins why is the country of America older by a hundred years."

"We were around long before we became countries," The Canadian states.

"Yeah, Mattie and me have been a prob since 1607 right bro," I roughly pat my brothers back. He winces as he coughs out a ,"I guess."

"Anyway," Matties voice is so low I'm surprise we can actually hear it," I'm glad I can finally meet the man my sister has fawned over the last few months."

"MATTHEW," I shout," Shut. Your. Hole. You. Moose. Worshipping. Maple. Leaf!"

"It's true Burger Queen," He teases. I growl noticing the sly smirk now spread across Gregs face.

"Alayna-Chan, Matthew-san," A detect the Japanese accent," There is no need for these insults."

"KEEKS," I tackle the raven-haired man.

"Hello Alayna-Chan, nice to see you're doing well," He groans as I raise off of him. I giggle as Greg helps me up," Who is this one?"

"Japan or Kiku Honda my BFF," I balance my self. He nods and shakes Kikus hand.

"So you are the one she has a crush on," Kiku smiles softly. Feeling red over take my face I warn," Will you shut your otaku mouth?"

"It's the truth," He looks like he just killed a man, "I apologize if I have disrespected you Alayna-Chan."

"No Kiku your fine. She just embarrassed that he knows," The Canadian assures. He nods, relaxing once again.

"Why do I invite you freaks over?" I whine.

"Because you love us," The countries say in unison.

"Anyway," I'm quick to change the subject," As the awesomest hero in all of history I have the totally coolest plan for a super sleep over tonight!"

"Here we go, eh," I hear a certain twin of mine mumble. I pull out a disk from the T.V. stand," We will start by watching the most herotasic movie of all time 'The Avengers'!"

"Can we change into our pajamas first," I hardly hear Mattie ask.

"Fine just hurry the crap up will ya?" I tap my foot impatiently. In a few moments Keeks has on a Dragon ball T-shirt a couple of sizes to big and Naruto pajama pants. Mattie is wearing an old hockey jersey and maple leaf boxers. When I see my boss is when I die inside. Greg is topless showing off his pale skin. There were scars covering his tone body. Someone's a fighter. It was untill he talked I notice that I am staring at him with my mouth gaping open.

"You should close your mouth you don't want to catch a fly, do you?" Greg words sound like venom dripping slyly yet seductively off his tongue. I snap my mouth shut. Son of a France. That's the best insult I can come up with at the moment. I have never had a President like this. Someone so sarcastic and relaxed, but at the same time you can tell he is a very serious person. It's a good change to have someone so young. It's a whole new perspective on things. I sigh.

"You guys ready yet?" I pop the DVD into the player.

"Sis how long do you plan on wearing you PJs like that?" He examines my cloths," It might make Greg feel awkward not knowing us very well and all."

"No actually I'm perfectly fine with the way she is dressed," He look over me, "She is a very beautiful young lady."

My heart skips a few beats. I resist the unwavering urge to bury my burning face into one of my star pillows and fan squeal untill this country is no more. The film starts playing and I pull Greg down onto my bed with me while Keeks and Mattie sit on the floor. Half way through the movie I become aware that he was watching me mouth every line. When it goes off we play Truth or Dare.

I spot my first victim," Kaynaydia! Truth or Dare!"

I know his answer already so I has my question prepared when he muttered 'Truth'. I smirk," Is it true you like Gilbert?"

Blush overcomes the Canadians face as he stutter," Y-yes."\

"Do not fret Matthew-san," Japan smiles," I hear a certain Prussian loves you as well."

"Who are we talking about?" Greg whispers for only me to hear.

"Have you ever heard about Prussia," I move closer to him. He nods,"It disbanded years ago."

"Yes, but the personification is still around," I explain things to the newbie," He is very weak nowadays, but as long as his people are alive so is he. He just merged with his brother Ludwig or Germany. Drives Luddy up a wall because Gil basically sits around his house doing nothing except on saturday nights , but that my dear president is for another time. Back on topic though my brother has loved him since my revolution."

"Two boys?" He tilts his head. There was no indication of anger or hatred just confusion and innocent he didn't have.

I nod, "There are only a handful of female personifications. So most of the boys just choose to be with other males. Like Germany and Italy or Denmark and Norway. Heck, even England and France. This happens because a lot of us don't want to love humans. We live basically forever and humans die so easily. We can't handle dealing with loss after loss."

"That's depressing," He rubs my back," Then why do you like me?"

"I'm young," I shrug, "I haven't made that mistake yet."

"Al," Mattie calls, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I hiss

"Paint the White house red," He challenges. I whimper, " I wish I could Mat, but that's not up to me."

"I know I just wanted to see if you would do it."\

I laugh," Yeah, Than I you would have to burn it down again wouldn't you?"

Silence falls over the room. I ment it as a joke, but the words cut deep a I spoke them. The brown-eyed japanese sense the tension," Let us not dwell in the past."

"We are fine Keeks," I give my signature smile," Me and Mattie made up years ago."

Canada nods in agreement," Sibling fight some time it's fine now," He stops and laughs," Or you're Alayna and start a revolution because your older brother keeps borrowing money."

"Lobster back deserved it," I defend. Everyone laughs. Greg starts talking,"Did You guys fight in your own wars?"

"Most of them under fake IDs and crap," I reply. His eyes widen, "If you're hurt is your country?"

"Only if another personification inflicts the injury," I answer,"although if the people or the land is hurt it will harm us. For example the 9/11 tore open my chest and made me blind for several years."

"even with your injuries you managed to save that little girl and her mom plus those triplets," Mattie smiles proudly," Showing everyone the hero you truly are."

Not that time Mat I was just doing the right thing," I smile weakly back at him.

"You're pretty brave," Greg nudges me," For a girl."

"You did not just go there," I force the prez to the ground. He kicks out to no avail.

"Alayna-Chan gets offended easily,"The polite country explains,"She gets it from Arthur-san."

"Remember that she can influence the ideas of the people," Mattie chimes, "As the President it would be wise to stay on her good side."

My hands tighten slightly around his neck. The ignorant male underneath me coughs," But it's true."

"I can't wait for a female president," I grumble," Maybe then someone will respect me. I mean for heros sake I'm a superpower."

"If a chick became prez," He manages to wheeze," We can wave freedom goodbye and welcome dictatorship into D.C. Heck the closes thing to solving our problems then is a whole bunch of countries not talking to each other."

With my free hand I slap my hand across his face leaving a red imprint. The other try desperately to get him to apologize. Finally he breaks a I like to think of 'Fine I'm sorry now get the freak off me' more as a 'I'm so so so so sorry for everything I said and I swear I will respect as the amazing hero you are. So I beg of you please release me from your strong grasp'. With that I let go of the poor boy and let of a laugh of triumph.

"She's a monster, "Greg gasps. Kiku and Mattie nod. I know I am. I don't need them saying it. Girls are supposed to be kind and gentle, yet if I knock to hard on a door it falls over. Whatever women over the years have been getting a lot stronger I have come to notice.

"Should we continue our game?," Keeks practically pleads. I nod as he takes Matties turn in asking me, "Alayna-Chan, If you could marry any country who would you choose?"

I don't mind that he forgot to ask truth or dare and giggle," probably you Keeks. Honestly, everyone else basically hates me."

"I'm honored," The Asian blushes. I hug him tight," Thanks for being my best friend."

"And you for being mine Alayna-Chan," He awkwardly wraps his arms around my waist and we laugh. After that we go to bed. Greg and I are cuddling on the bed and my twin and best friend are in their separate sleeping bags. i nuzzle my head the firm chest next to me as my new boss pulls me closer to him. If I could marry a human, Greg, it would be you. No matter how much of a jerk you are. It's nice seeing someone finally stand up to me straight on and not behind my back. My mind immediately wanders to the 911, Pearl Harbor, The Confederacy. I shiver at the thought of them. It's all in the past now, but that doesn't mean it won't or can't happen again.


	4. Chapter 3: Can I Have A Baby?

**Sorry for not posting in a couple of days I've been busy with my friend's birthday party. Then I was in a house fire at her house while we were home alone, given I live with her, so this past few days have been heck. With this being said I'm determined to start making my chapters longer , but I don't want you guys waiting forever so they might be shorter, much like the first two chapters, now and again. Please Review! I like criticism! Thanks and Enjoy! ;)**

_I'm in the White House. Two children, about four, are running in a circle. A boy and girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Twins. The boy is running away from the girl. I can see blankets tied around their necks. Capes. A young man walks in between the kids, but I can't make out his face. It's too much of a blur. Why am I seeing this? I'm a country; I can't have kids. Can I?_

"Al wake up," i shoot up at the sound of my twins voice, "Time to get ready."

I notice how everyone else is already dressed, "rap," I pull on a black tank top and change into skinny jeans. My bomber jacket finds its place over top. Looking at the clock I see that it is 11:33 a.m. Thirty whole minutes before the meeting. Twelve-O-Three is fashionably late for a meeting at noon.

"Guys let's get McDonalds!"

Forty minutes later we arrive at the meeting. In my hand is a bag of hamburger. I see bushy brows scowling at me, "Late again are we Miss Alayna?"

"ARTIE," I drop my bag onto the table and hug the Brit. After loosing up he hugs me back," Good to see you are well darling?"

I kiss his cheek," It's been a while how are you and Francis?"

With a blush he grins, "Just fine. Although sometimes his actions rub me wrong."

He gets cut off by France saying something about rubbing him the right way which makes me cover my ears and lalala until he closes his trap. I don't need to know about my brothers _personal _life. I really don't. Luckily Greg is quick to change the topic, "Hello sir, My name is Greg Dallas and I am the new President."

"Listen here if you try anything with my little girl then you will face the wrath of a pirate do you understand?" Arthur threatens. Greg nods slowly and I get between the two," I believe that is my decision to make. I'm not a helpless colony anymore. I can handle it."

"I know that doesn't mean I still can't protect you," He calms down. After a long boring meeting and about a hundred introductions the world meeting ended. We are about to leave when a question pops into my mind. I search for Arthur. I find him about to leave the building when I pull him to the side I ask," Hey Artie, can A female nation get pregnant?"

His eyes widen for a second then he sighs," I knew you would ask this sooner or later. Let me explain love. Under any normal circumstances the answer is no."

I look down in depression. I raise my head when I hear him continue," But, you are different. You see, countries usually appear or become something else. Lets take Germany for an example. He was originally the Holy Roman Empire, but after a long time he turned into the Germanic states that became Germany. You and your brother on the other hand are different. Go get him he deserves to know too."

I bolt screaming Mattie up and down the halls untill i find him talking to Prussia,"Hey Gil gotta steal Mattie from ya call him later, Kay? Stay awesome. Buh-bye."

"What was that aboot,?" The Canadian gasps as I drag his moose worshipping butt to Artie. I laugh," You'll see Mattie! Here we are."

I stop in front of England. He catches Mat up to speed on the convo so far and starts where he left off," Your mother, Native America, had the two of you through a natural birth. Though we never knew who exactly your father was. Anyway back on with the tale. You two are also the only twin counties. How you are twins still remains a mystery to us. All I know is that Al, my love, could very well get pregnant and Matthew may possibly able you get a women pregnant,"

"Then I wanna have a baby," I grin


	5. Chapter 4: Why Not?

**Sorry for no posting in a while Finals are coming up and well house fire. Anyway, Enjoy! Please Review!**

"You want a what?!" England yells in utter shock.

"A baby," I giggle," I want to have a child!"

Apparently my older brother does not like that idea, because he flips crap out,"Nononononononononononono. I will not allow it. Who child do you even plan on having. Do you have a boyfriend? If so what country is he?"

"No the boy I have my eyes on is human, "I mumble fearing the worst. Arties face is so red I can see steam coming out of his ears as he screams, "You are forbidden to date humans!"

"But Arthur. Why?" I find myself becoming enraged. Why should I be allowed to date humans? Well, I know why, but I don't care if they just die someday. At least you don't have to worry about them stabbing you in the back or starting a war or anything that countries have to go through.

"They only leave you with a heart you can never piece back together," He chokes as he looks on the brink of tears," Just ask Francis. After what I did to Joan of Ark I'm surprised he can still love like he does. Especially since the name alone make him silent for weeks. He has had his heart torn to shreds by my hands, yet he still cares for a shipwreck like me. Even I can see he will never be the same again."

Wow. I've haven't seen him like this since my revolution," It won't happen to me. I won't let something like that break my heart. At least not forever."

"I don't care," The sad look is exchanged for a stern one," I forbid it. Now I must be going."

The he leaves without letting me reply, "He doesn't control me."

"Hey Al, can you listen for a moment?" The Canadian speaks up," You should take this a little slower ya know? I know it is your choice to make, but no one should just jump into something like that."

I nod. He's right. I am still mad at Arthur though. With that I walk off to find my new boss. I see him laughing with Keeks.

"Hey Greg we got to go," I run up to the brunette," Bye guys don't be a stranger."

Greg and I walk to my room. It wasn't until I locked the door behind me he asks, "What's wrong you seem upset?"

"Did you know Personifications can't have children?" I start to explain," Well Canada and I were talking to England and the topic was brought up. Apparently me and my bro had a natural birth by our mom Native America. She was actually pregnant and had kids like a human. We don't know who our dad is, but that doesn't bug me. We found out today that I can get pregnant and Mattie can get a girl pregnant."

A smile spreads wide on the presidents face," That's great news, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. The problem is that England won't let me. Just because the person I like is a human. He won't have it and he is taking his regrets out on me," I realize I'm yelling. Greg wraps his arms around me from behind. He pets my hair and whispers soothingly in my ear. He tells me 'Everything will be okay' and 'He can't guide my life'. I calm down and thank him. We sit on the bed and he wonders, "Who is it that you like?"

"You already know," I blush. He is taken back, "Seriously. I don't know what I did to deserve such a beautiful girl, but I did it."

"Thanks," I cuddle closer to him, "Do you think it's worth a try?"

"Definitely," He kisses my forehead. Then that's that. I am now dating the president of the United States of America. A human. Arthur is going to flip a table, but I don't care. For now let me be happy with the only normal thing in my life.


	6. Chapter 5: I'm Pregnant

**I am so so so so so so sorry. I had finals this week and all this other crap so here ya go. Please Review! Also In this it has been 3 months since Greg and America started dating okay?**

I can't believe it! I look down at the stick. I'm pregnant. I nearly have a heart attack right there? How am I going to tell Greg? What will Mattie and Keeks think? How are the other countries going to react? what will Artie say? Oh my gosh. Arthur is going to kill me. I toss the stick into the trash and enter my room. I have time to come up with a way to tell Greg since he is at a meeting right now. Maybe we should go to dinner or catch a movie? I come up with about a hundred possible ideas before the door opens revealing a brunette,"Hey Al, the meeting got out early how are you?"

"I have something to tell you," I mumble. He sits down on the bed next to me with a scared expression," Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?! No," I shake my head,"Nothing of the sort. Someone has insecurities."

"No I don't. It was how you said it that had me worried. Did something happen?" I see the some relief on the young presidents face. I mentally prepare myself before speaking," Greg, I'm Pregnant."

For a long moment he is completely silent. Registering what I had just told him. For a moment, it looked like he was actually trying to figure how that happened. I guess he finally remembers a very eventful night a few weeks back, because he smiles,"Are you serious?"

I nod. He wraps his big arms around me. His grin is spreading ear to ear. He looks at me with pure joy,"I'm going to be a daddy and you're going to be a mommy. Parents. W are really going to be parents!"

I've never seen him like this. I expected him to be calm and collective like usually. I guess this is different though. I can't help but to start laughing. I guess I do get that baby. After we sit there envisioning what our child will be like, Greg says it will be a boy that looks like him and will be a genius like himself and I say it will be a girl that looks like me that will a total boss, he has business to attend to and leaves. I call Canada," Hey bro, I have something important to tell ya."

"You have broken the world record for eating a lot of burgers and living?" He response dully. Well that was mean. I laugh it off," Nice one Mattie but no. Me and Greg are having a baby."

"That's amazing Al. Congratulations. what will everyone else say though?" I hear him adjust his position.

"Thanks and I know," I Start to basically beg," Please don't tell anyone. They might think this will be a good opportunity to attack me and then the baby's life and the life of my people will be in a lot of danger."

"I understand secrets safe Al. I got to go I'm cooking. Bye" The line dies. I should let Kiki know too," Hi Keeks!"

"Hello Alayna-Chan,"The Asian begin," You sound excited."

"I'm pregnant. It's a secret though and as my best friend I expect you to keep your lips sealed, okay?" I giggle. He is silent for a while then response, "That's very good news, but who is the father?"

"Greg me and him have been going out for a while sorry for not telling you," I explain. He sighs," It is not problem and you secret is safe with me,"

"Thanks. Bye," I hang up. Anyone else I can trust? Hungary? Maybe. She doesn't hate me. I don't know. I feel the sudden urge just to tell everyone I ever met. I can't though that's to dangerous I guess until the kid is born I will stay on a down low. At that moment Greg opens the door,"Al change in to something not pajamas. I'm taking you out for dinner."


End file.
